Big Brother
by Reiku Ikuma
Summary: Incluso los más fuertes necesitan llorar su tristeza. Alphonse consuela a su hermano mayor en medio de la noche.


Desde que tengo memoria para recordar a mi hermano me ha dejado muy en claro su papel y responsabilidad como hermano mayor, siendo el fuerte de los dos, obligándose a madurar para cuidar de mí, luchar mis batallas, limpiar las lágrimas de mis mejillas...

Cuando soy herido u ofendido, reaccionara como si él hubiera sido quien recibió el golpe, saltando frente a mí para defenderme aunque no lo necesite, su mirada de oro siempre al pendiente de mí, con un toque de dolor en el fondo, como si fuera a romperme en pedazos frente a él y no pudiera hacer nada para salvarme.

Porque algunas veces volteare a verlo solo para descubrir que él ya me estaba mirando a mí y sonreirá, pero sé que sus ojos buscaban mi debilidad, con sus brazos listos para cargar con mi peso.

Y desde que el empezó a tomar el papel de hermano mayor, empecé con mi propio papel de hermano menor, para estar al lado de mi hermano en sus batallas, para que confié sus secretos en mí, ser su consuelo, porque solo conmigo es el mismo, relajando sus hombros y sonriendo, su verdadera sonrisa de felicidad, no la que usa en las calles para que la gente no lo vea como el pobre niño que se ha quedado sin hogar y sin familia…

-Hermano...-

-No es nada, Al-

Mi hermano nunca llora frente a mí, ni siquiera con los raspones que se hacía cuando jugábamos en casa, cuando terminaba con moretones al luchar contra los que le molestaban en la escuela, cuando obtuvo su automail… no derramar lágrimas cuando nuestra madre murió, porque incluso ahí mientras yo lloraba a gritos el tomo su papel y fue el fuerte de nosotros, prometiendo que la traeríamos de vuelta. Siempre he admirado su fuerza y voluntad, como está dispuesto a luchar en lugar de sentarse a lamentar sobre sí mismo.

Si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, y él hubiera sido quien estaba atrapado en la armadura, yo no habría tenido la fuerza para hacer todo lo que él hizo.

Mi hermano es la persona más grande y fuerte que he conocido.

Pero a pesar de que he visto todas sus hazañas, sabía que en cualquier momento su fuerza le fallaría, en algún momento se iba a romper, el dolor en el fondo de sus ojos se drenaría en lágrimas calientes, rodarían por sus mejillas y finalmente caerían al suelo para siempre, y solo entonces mi hermano sería feliz de nuevo, como lo fue cuando éramos niños.

Y ese momento finalmente ha llegado.

No importa cuánto me estuve preparando mentalmente para este momento, nunca podré captar rápidamente que mi héroe se acurruque en una bola apretada alrededor de mí, temblando incontrolablemente y solloce en mi pecho, apretándose a mí con ambas manos alrededor de mi espalda, con más fuerza de la que es necesaria, pero aunque sus fuertes brazos podrían romper mi espalda en este desesperado abrazo, no diré nada, no me quejare. Porque ahora es su turno de llorar, sacar el dolor y la culpa que le han atormentado.

Su voz es solo un susurro entrecortado, murmurando disculpas y palabras de auto odio, pero mi hermano no necesita mis palabras para consolarlo, yo ya no soy una fría y dura armadura de metal, porque ahora soy real, estoy vivo y si ahora lo abrazo él va a sentirme acariciar círculos en su espalda rígida y quitar sus cabellos de la frente, pasándolos detrás de su oído en un movimiento cariñoso.

Puedo sentir sus lágrimas calientes empapar mi camisa del piyama.

-Lo siento tanto, Al…- su voz jadea para hablar entre el llanto, diciendo todo con veneno hacia sí mismo – No deberías tener que cargar con alguien como yo…-

Odio que mi hermano diga esas cosas de sí mismo, pero no importa cuando le diga lo mucho que lo amo, lo mucho que lo admiro no va a creerme, siempre pensando que podrá llegar a odiarlo. Así que en vez de tratar de calmarlo con palaras dulces, me muevo solo un poco para besar su frente, si me alejo demasiado de el comenzara a llorar de vuelta y me abrazara tan posesivamente como si sola la idea de alejarme significaría perderme para siempre, sus brazos se aprietan aún más fuerte a mi alrededor, nunca me iré lejos de él, porque disfruto este abrazo posesivo y desesperado. Dice mi nombre de nuevo y yo acaricio su cabello de nuevo o beso se frente de nuevo para recordarle que estoy ahi para el. Por un momento, mi hermano se convirtió en el niño que nunca quiso ser, y yo me convertí en su fuerza, esto debe ser lo que se siente ser el hermano mayor.

Puedo sentir como se queda dormido, sus respiraciones tranquilas y constantes contra mi pecho, dormir sin sueños por primera vez en años. Sus brazos nunca me soltaron.

Esta noche, Edward Elric, mi hermano mayor, mi héroe… ha nacido de nuevo, porque cuando salga el sol, su sonrisa brillara de nuevo, sus ojos se determinaran y estarán limpios de cualquier muestra de dolor. Y cuando yo llore, estará listo para ser fuerte y no romper junto a mí.


End file.
